


Left in the Darkness

by Winchester007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester007/pseuds/Winchester007





	Left in the Darkness

As Balthazar lay there, it all seemed to surreal. Dean left and he was alone yet again in a dark room, nothing to entertain himself with or do and it scared the shit out of him at the same time that it hurt like hell that Dean just... left. After he had helped so damn much, he left with no warning or no note. Just nothing. His things were still here but the hunter told him that he had left everyone on the spot without taking anything with him before as well, so what makes this any different? With a deep sigh, he snapped his fingers to light up the room and bring the laptop to his well... lap. Turning it on, he stared for a few moments before clicking on 'google chrome' and typing in a website he knew Dean usually goes to, www.anonymouscocks.com and started scrolling. It was mostly amateur sex and blow jobs but he settled for a video of a man servicing two glory holes at once. It make his stomach turn with lust as he gazed at the screen, his body squirming a bit as he felt his jeans grow tighter before he reached a hand between his legs and unfastened his pants and pulled his member out, holding it for a moment. He could do this and feel completely filthy or he could wait and find out if he would get laid by someone. The second wasn't likely so he began stroking, his eyes glued on the scene in front of him. The man taking what had to be a 13 inch cock up the ass and an equally large on in the mouth and then the man choked and... shit. He usually lasted longer than that but well... heaven isn't exactly keen on intercourse or pleasuring oneself. He kept watching, not caring that when Dean came back, he would see an angel sprawled out with his cock out on his bed with his stomach covered with cum. It didn't phase him at all because he was the one left to deal with the darkness again.


End file.
